Poszukiwanie
by Agnes01
Summary: Witch szukają uczniów do swojej szkoły. Kiedy zauważają Winx postanawiają je śledzić.


Opowiadanie napisane w 20 minut dla młodszej siostry. Ostatnio bardzo polubiła obie te bajki i poprosiła mnie, o ich połączenie. Napiszcie co o tym sądzicie.

-Kim jesteście i dlaczego nas śledzicie?-zapytała rudo-włosa dziewczyna.  
-Ja… jestem Will, a to moje przyjaciółki.-odpowiedziała jej również rudowłosa 15-latka-To są Taraniee, Cornelia, Hay Lin i Irma.-powiedziała wskazując na poszczególne osoby.-A jak wy się nazywacie?  
-Ja jestem Bloom, a to są; Tecna, Stella, Musa, Layla, Flora i Roxy. Dlaczego nas śledzicie?  
-Hmm… trochę trudno to wyjaśnić.-uśmiechnęła się Hay Lin-Może gdzieś usiądziemy?  
Bloom spojrzała na przyjaciółki i pokiwała głową. Dziewczyny ruszyły stronę parku. Po kilku minutach siedziały na ławeczce pod dębem.  
-No to wyjaśnicie, dlaczego nas śledziłyście?-zapytała Musa  
-Tak.-Will przez chwilę patrzyła przed siebie, jakby nie wiedząc od czego zacząć. Po chwili jednak otworzyła usta.-Na pewno zauważyłyście, że wokół was dzieją się dziwne rzeczy. Nie wiem co to dokładnie jest, ale… to jest coś czego nie byłyście w stanie wyjaśnić. Nie jesteście jedyne. My…-Will zawahała się przez chwilę-My jesteśmy czarodziejkami i chcemy wam pomóc.  
-Na ziemi nie ma już czarodziejek.-powiedziała pewnie Tecna  
-Jak to już?-zdziwiła się Taraniee  
-Normalnie. Roxy jest ostatnią ziemską czarodziejką.  
-Możemy wam udowodnić, że jest inaczej.-powiedziała z pewnością Irma i nagle nad Cornelią pojawiła się chmura, z której padał deszcz.  
-Irma!-warknęła blondynka-Jeszcze raz wywiniesz taką sztuczkę, a własnoręcznie cię ukatrupię.  
-Dobra, dobra.-Irma uniosła ręce w geście poddania, a po chwili zwróciła się do nowopoznanych dziewczyn-Władam wodą.  
Taranee podniosła dłoń, na której pojawił się płomień.  
-Moim żywiołem jest ogień.  
-A moim powietrze.-powiedziała Hay Lin i uniosła się kilka centymetrów nad ziemię.  
Cornelia przewróciła oczami oglądając pokazy, ale przykucnęła i przyłożyła rękę do ziemi. Po chwili uschnięty krzak róży stojący obok zakwitł.  
-Ziemia.-powiedziała blondynka, a po chwili dodała-Hay Lin, mogłabyś mnie wysuszyć?  
-Jasne.-odpowiedziała Azjatka i nagle znikąd pojawił się ciepły wiatr.  
-Hmm… bardzo ciekawe.-powiedziała Tecna-A ty Will? Czym się zajmujesz?  
-Moim żywiołem jest energia. Jakby wam to pokazać i nie zwrócić niczyjej uwagi?-drugie zdanie powiedziała bardziej do siebie.-Macie może komórkę?-zapytała nagle  
-Mamy, a ty nie?-zapytała Flora  
-Mam, ale mogłybyście nie uwierzyć. Pożyczysz na chwilę?  
-Jasne…-Flora sięgnęła do kieszeni, a po chwili podała dziewczynie telefon.  
-Hej.-Will uśmiechnęła się widząc ich miny. No bo kto normalny mówi do telefonu?  
-Hej. Kim jesteś?-dziewczyny wyraźnie usłyszały głos komórki-A zresztą nieważne. Powiedz Florze, że Helia dzwonił już piętnaście razy.  
-Hmm… przekażemy.-powiedziała wesoło Hay Lin, a Will oddała Florze komórkę.  
-To co, teraz nam wierzycie?-zapytała Cornelia  
-Tak.-powiedziała Layla, a po chwili zapytała-Z jakiego świata jesteście?  
-Jak to z jakiego świata?-zdziwiła się Taranee-Z ziemi.  
-Niemożliwe. Roxy jest ostatnią czarodziejką ziemi. Nie ma mowy, żebyście były stąd. Może jesteście adoptowane? Tak jak Bloom? Na pewno nie jesteście z ziemi.  
-Jesteśmy.-odpowiedziała pewnie Will-A o co chodzi z adopcją?  
-Hmm…-Bloom zastanowiła się przez chwilę.-Ja pochodzę z innego świata. Moi rodzice byli jego władcami, ale trzy wiedźmy chciały coś, co był w mojej rodzinie od wieków. Smoczy płomień.  
-Smoczy płomień?-Taranee przypomniała sobie legendę o czterech smokach.  
-Tak. To moja moc. Moja siostra wysłała mnie na ziemię. Wylądowałam w jakimś budynku. Nie wiem, czy to ja go podpaliłam, czy płonął wcześniej. W każdym bądź razie, znalazł mnie strażak. On i jego żona mnie adoptowali. Przez piętnaście lat nie wiedziałam nawet, że magia istnieje. Ale pewnego pięknego dnia Stella dosłownie spadła z nieba. Zabrała mnie do Alfei.  
-Co to takiego?-zapytała Hay Lin  
-Szkoła czarodziejek. Nie mówcie, ze nigdy o niej nie słyszałyście.  
-Nic a nic.-powiedziała Will  
-Wyrocznia powinien nam powiedzieć.-stwierdziła nagle Irma-To przecież jasne, że wiedział.  
-Myślicie, że babcia też wie?-zapytała nagle Hay Lin  
-W końcu jest teraz wyrocznią, nie? Może zapytamy jej dlaczego nic o tym nie wiedziałyśmy?-podsunęła Cornelia  
-Tak, ale to później.-stwierdziła Taranee-Jakie macie moce?  
-Ja…-zaczęła Flora, ale przerwał jej jakiś trzask. Obejrzały się i zobaczyły…  
-Kim jesteś?-Zapytała Will  
-Nie poznajesz mnie?-Strażniczki zamarły. Znały ten głos aż za dobrze.  
-Fobos.-szepnęła Irma  
-Co tu robisz? Myślałam, że nadal zwiedzasz nicość.-Will jako pierwsza odzyskała głos.  
-Przybyłem po to, co mi się należy. Odbiorę ci Serce Kondrakaru.-Fobos zaśmiał się i… zniknął.  
-Jak…?-Irma jako pierwsza zadała to pytanie.  
-Mówiłam, że nas wkręcają.-stwierdziła Layla, a strażniczki popatrzyły na nią krzywo.  
-Niby dlaczego tak twierdzisz?  
-Serce Kondrakaru. Ono nie istnieje, to tylko legenda. Zaraz powiecie, że jesteście strażniczkami Kondrakaru. Od początku to mi nie pasowało. Nie wątpię, że jesteście czarodziejkami. Zobaczyłyście słynne Winx i postanowiłyście zrobić kawał? Brawo za efekty specjalne, ale teraz odstawimy was do rodziców. Powtarzam jeszcze raz; z jakiej planety jesteście?  
-Słynne winx? Jesteście jakimś zespołem o którym zdarzyło mi się nie słyszeć?-zapytała Irma  
-Koniec tych żartów. Idziemy.-powiedziała twardo Musa  
-Chodźcie z nami.-odezwała się Cornelia i ruszyła w stronę najbliższego wyjścia z parku.  
Co ty chcesz zrobić?-zapytała w myślach Will  
Przemienimy się. Wtedy na pewno nam uwierzą.-odpowiedziała Cornelia na tyle głośno, by pozostałe strażniczki ją usłyszały.  
Po kilku minutach dwanaście dziewczyn stało w ciemnej uliczce. Z pewnością nie wyglądały na grupę. Winx były starsze, a co za tym idzie wyższe od witch. Jednak na nich, nie robiło to wrażenia.  
-Dziewczyny, gotowe?-zapytała Will, a po chwili na jej dłoni spoczywał wisiorek.-Strażniczki, łączcie się.  
-Woda  
-Ziemia  
-Ogień  
-Powietrze  
-Kwintesencja  
Winx obserwowały przemianę. Nagle zamiast piątki małolat zobaczyły pięć czarodziejek. Wszystkie miały stroje w takich samych barwach, ale nie to zdziwiło winx. Czarodziejki stały się wyższe… starsze.  
-Teraz nam wierzycie?-Will uśmiechnęła się do winx, które bez słowa pokiwały głowami.  
-To chyba dobrze,-zaczęła Tarenee-bo wyrocznia nas wzywa.


End file.
